Nothing But Time
by PleatherBoots08
Summary: Harry and Severus are having fun in the dungeons when they are interrupted by a gossipy ghost delivering some potentially happy news.


**Nothing But Time**

**Summary:** Harry and Severus are having fun in the dungeons when they are interrupted by a gossipy ghost delivering some potentially happy news.

**Warning: Slash. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

The attack was swift, and Harry Potter could barely keep up with the blows being aimed his way. He stepped backward, bent under the attackers arm and tripped him. He allowed himself to fall on his attacker and immediately put him in a headlock.

"Do you yield?" Harry asked, his breath coming in heaves.

There was no answer, but the man beneath him turned over. Harry fell, hitting his head on the floor. Thankfully, there was a cushioning charm beneath him, but the blow still disoriented him momentarily. It was all his attacker needed.

"Do _you_ yield?"

Harry shook his head. "Never."

Of course, Harry knew his attacker very well and he had all plans on surrendering to Severus Snape, but he was going to make the man work for it. There was no need to rush things, not today. The painful torture of the end of term exams, grades, and classroom clean-up had left time for only night time snuggles and kisses.

"Oh?" Severus asked, grinding himself on Harry.

Harry grinned. "No. Never." He said, allowing his body to betray his words.

"I see I'll have to _convince_ you." Severus drawled before kissing him.

There was a clash of teeth and tongue that could only come from the aftermath of hand to hand combat. It was as if they were still battling, neither man willing to give up dominance as their hips ground against each other.

Finally, oxygen tore them apart and Harry moaned. "You won't. You'll never get me to surrender to you." He grinned as Severus unbuckled his belt and jeans button. This was a familiar scenario. Severus and he sparred twice a week when they got the chance. There was no magic unless agreed upon, but the Slytherin usually cheated with wandless spells that Harry could not escape from. His lover was very adept at sticking charms, and Harry suspected that his hands were pinned to the floor already. Of course, there were times when he found himself pinned beneath his lover after a sparring match knowing they didn't have time to do much afterward. However, today they had nothing but time. The students were gone, grades were in, and three-fourths of the staff were absent from the castle. Harry smiled as he tried to pull his hands away from Severus' and found his arms pinned.

"I have you where I want you, brat."

"You wi…" Severus didn't let him finish. Harry moaned as Severus kissed him again. He wrapped his legs around Severus' waist as the man devoured his lips.

"Surrender now?" Severus asked, punctuating his question with a thrust of his hips.

Harry shook his head.

"Hmph." Severus kissed him again. "Stubborn man."

It was too much for Harry. He wanted Severus now. "Just shut up and fuck me, Severus. Now!"

"My, my, such language!" Both men stiffened as a third voice joined their conversation.

Harry felt his hands release and was confident that Severus had his wand pointed toward the intruder. His own wand was in hand seconds later, and Harry bit back a curse as he saw a ghost floating just inside the doorway.

"May I help you?" Severus asked.

The ghost smiled and approached the pair. "I am Sir Fendrel de Mowbray of Wallington, and I just have to see Harry Potter."

Harry scowled. "He's busy. Come back later."

"Where are your manners, young sir?" The ghost asked.

"Sir Fendrel, how may I help you?" Severus asked.

Harry shot him a glare that clearly said 'don't encourage him,' but his lover either didn't get the message, or was ignoring him completely. Neither was acceptable.

"Well, I was speaking to Countess Hildegard of Derwentwater the other day. She's such a pleasure to have conversations with. The Countess has such an interesting death that one would be crazy to pass up…"

"Look, Mr…" Harry began.

"Sir Fendrel de…"

"Sir Fendrel. Can you get to the point? Severus and I were in the middle of something…"

The ghost smirked. "You were barely started. I shouldn't have interrupted you though. I had anticipated a very lovely show. I haven't partaken of such pleasures since…well, since I died. The day before regretfully expired…murdered, you know…I had a lovely tête-à-tête with Matilda Rose Godfred. She…"

Severus cleared his throat. "Sir Fendrel, the point of your visit, please?"

"Oh, to the point, are you? I am here to bring congratulations. Lord Merek Wenham of the Riddlehamhopes has selected you as his heir, Harry Potter."

"His heir?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Yes! Lord Merek has recently learned that _his_ heir tried to kill you - that naughty little Tom Riddle, and since you won your duel with him, Lord Merek would like to gift to you Terryn, an island off the coast of Northumberland. I understand the Potters have some land there. Your great, great uncle, Simon Potter negotiated the transfer…"

"My what?"

"Your uncle Simon. Now _he _is a real character. He died at a very good age too, 45, barely a wrinkle and in a very lovely set of robes that was the height of fashion. Some people aren't as fortunate. I have only luck…"

Harry tuned Sir Fendrel out. He had at least one relative around…a ghost, Simon, who was out there – somewhere – arranging for an inheritance from the Riddles. He wanted nothing from Voldemort. Harry's eyes widened as he realized what it meant. "If Sir Merek is a ghost, then he's a wizard."

"Yes, of course! His line unfortunately became squibborn and they were known as the Riddles while the magical line carried the name Riddlehamhope. They died out leaving the Riddles as Lord Merek's only surviving family and they were well off when Sir Merek left for South America. He spent the last century and a half haunting a lovely Incan temple and only recently returned to England where he heard about the shame Tom Riddle brought to his line."

"Well, thank you for the news." Harry said.

"Oh no, Mr. Potter. There is more. Along with the island comes a title, _ammiratus ammiratorum, _Commander of Commanders, and a small fleet of seaworthy ships maintained by a crew of house-elves. Imagine an island full of elves with little to do! The house is in tip-top shape and has been maintained by one of us who has been bringing in gold for centuries. Why, I'm sure you've had Helewys baneberry and maroon fruit preserves, pickled doll's eyes, and candied crowbane root. It all comes from Terryn. Well, mostly Terryn. Lord Merek has another island Hellene that the crowbane comes from, but he wants his own place to haunt and has no plans to share his domain with living humans."

Of course, Harry's head was spinning from the information Sir What's-his-name was giving him. One, the Riddle family were descendants of a wealthy magical family, the Riddlehamhopes, and he was being given an island for his trouble with Voldemort. Two, he also had a great Uncle out there enjoying his death by negotiating deals for him, and the result was an island with a fleet, an army of house-elves, and a preserve making ghost. Three, his original plan for today was completely derailed.

Harry sighed. Dealing with this definitely wasn't in the books today. His plan was to get laid – several times. There was to be no thinking, no planning, no anything. Instead, he was faced with an effusive ghost bringing news he didn't want to deal with.

"Sir Fendrel?" Harry asked, cutting the ghost off. "Is there anything Sir Merek needs from me right now?"

"Well, no, but I am here to confirm that you will all accept the island and all that comes with it."

"I'll accept if you go away." Harry grumbled.

Thankfully Severus stepped in when Sir Fendrel looked highly offended. Harry did not want to prolong the ghost's stay any more than necessary, and having to apologize for offending him, and compensating him for the offence would take up even more times than necessary.

"What Mr. Potter means is," Severus said, "that he will accept Sir Merek's most generous offer. However, it is not necessary…"

"It _is_ necessary!" Sir Fendrel interrupted. "He has to regain his honor!"

Harry sighed. "In that case, I accept, if only so that Sir Merek's honor is fully restored."

"Excellent! Excellent!"

"However," Severus began. "You'll need to leave right away for Terryn to meet with Sir Merek."

"Hellene."

"My apologies, Hellene, and give Mr. Potter's regards."

"Yes, please, and, if you have time, please send my however many greats Uncle Simon to look into the repairs needed at Wedgwood Hall. I have three house elves overseeing the place, but they need as much help as they can get. Tell him to summon Whiskey and have her show you around."

"Of course! And shall I remain with Sir Merek, or accompany Simon to Wedgwood Hall?" Sir Fendrel asked.

Harry closed his eyes in impatience. "Please stay with Sir Merek. I am sure with his return to this side of the world he'll have lots of visitors to coordinate with. And, once the repairs have begun, please let Simon know that I'll be visiting Wedgwood."

"Of course! Of course!"

"You should leave now." Severus suggested.

Sir Fendrel bowed and floated through the door, clearly pleased to have done Sir Merek's bidding.

"Now where were we?" Severus asked, plucking Harry's wand from his hand.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all. I believe we were in the middle of something." Severus replied, while re-trapping him.

Harry allowed himself to be pressed against the wall as Severus kissed him. It was a slow, sweet kiss that soon had him whimpering for more.

Severus smirked. "Let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
